Navidad en Texas
by irazue13
Summary: Sakura junto a su hermano irán a pasar la navidad en Texas, donde vive la mejor amiga de ella y con su hermano que es el dueño del rancho. Sakura esta decidida a demostrarle a ese ranchero que ella es una mujer. Yue tendrá que aclarar sus dudas y dejar de lado sus prejuicios acerca de Sakura... ¿como terminara todo?


**Los personajes no son míos sino del grupo Clamp. **

**_"Esta historia participa en el reto "Especial de Navidad" del Foro "Comunidad Sakuriana"_**

**EL Número que elegi es el 43: Pareja Yue-Sakura**

* * *

**"Navidad en Texas"**

**Texas 1998.**

Yue Tsukishiro, es el dueño del rancho mas conocido en Jacksonville donde cría agnus de raza pura, tiene una hermana menor, Nakuru, que se dedica a enseñar en una escuela los niños de cuarto o quinto año.

En esta fecha tan próxima como la navidad su hermana decidió hacer una cena junto con su mejor amiga Sakura, muy a pesar de Yue, que no la tolera ya que a su parecer es una niña malcriada de cuidad, la cual no sabe que es ensuciarse las manos para ganar el pan de cada día, o eso es lo que se dice.

Yue tiene treinta años, es un hombre muy rígido y frió el cual no cree en el amor, para el es algo innecesario que solo causa daño. Nunca mantuvo una relación con una mujer por el simple hecho de enfrascarse con su trabajo y por esa personalidad que deja mucho que desear.

Pero el día en el que conoció a la joven amiga de su hermana le sucedió algo muy particular, su corazón latía con fuerza al sentirla cerca o ver esa sonrisa llena de alegría, se ponía nervioso de tal forma que terminaba agrediendo a la joven y luego se iba burlándose de lo inútil que es.

Nakuru siempre le reclamaba por ser tan grosero con Sakura, no puede creer como odia a su amiga que es la persona más buena y noble que conoció en toda su vida, su hermano es un odioso. Pero esta vez no dejara que la maltrate en ningún momento ya que la extraño mucho, hace dos años que no la ve.

La casa es un revuelo hecho por la hermana de Yue, quiere dejar todo perfecto para cuando llegue su amiga. Prepara el cuarto donde esta se alojara junto al suyo, lejos del de Yue. No le dará motivos para quejas.

Sakura recoge sus bolsos siguiendo a su hermano mayor Touya, que va refunfuñando acerca del mal servicio. Realmente su hermano es un malhumorado y altanero, se peleo con tres azafatas por su pésima atención y ahora con dos guardias por no saber donde habían dejado su equipaje. Pobres hombres no sabían donde meterse, con sus rostro libios y corriendo en busca de las pertenencias de el.

Se alojaran en el rancho Tsukishiro, por pedido de Nakuru, que alega que la hecha mucho de menos y quiere pasar todo el tiempo que pueda con ella en esta semana. Sakura no esta muy convencida por que le teme al hermano de ella, el la odia y no sabe el motivo siempre insultándola o ignorándola, la hace sentir muy incomoda.

Pero lo que mas la altera es que esta ves va su hermano y nada bueno saldrá, el no se callara para defenderla y teniendo el genio de Yue esta navidad será un completo desastre.

-hermano…-lo llama- promete que no armaras ningún alboroto….-suplicante.

-¿Por qué he de hacerlo monstruo?-enarcando una ceja negra.

-por que tienes un humor de perros…-frunciendo el ceño-no quiero que Nakuru se…-

-no me peleare a menos que sea necesario…-la tranquiliza con una sonrisa. Sakura se relaja soltando un suspiro.

Toman un taxi dando la dirección del rancho. Sakura sonríe mirando todo con alegría al hermoso pueblo con su gente cada uno camina con una tranquilidad y seguridad que ella y su hermano no poseen en la cuidad de Tokio.

-es hermoso…-murmura mirando a su hermano que afirma.

A ella siempre le gusto ese lugar, le encantaría vivir en ese pequeño pueblo y trabajar en un rancho cuidando los animales enfermos. Recuerda que hace más de dos años un pequeño ternero quedo herido en el rancho de Yue.

El pobre ternero había sido lastimado por su manada al huir de los hombre de Yue, tenía una pata dañaba como el hocico lastimado. Lo había encontrado tirado entre las hierbas intentando ponerse de pie. Se acerco hacia el calmándolo de a poco hasta que se dejo mimar por ella, pidió ayuda al ver una figura alta a lo lejos.

Al darse cuenta que era Yue se sonrojo al ver esa mirada fría y molesta. Nerviosa le explico lo sucedido, este la intento despachar pero no le hizo caso lo ayudo en todo lo que podía ignorando sus palabras hirientes, luego de dos horas ayudando al pobre animal, ella y el ranchero no pelearon mas solo se enfocaban en el animal.

Sakura contemplaba fascinada los ojos celestes preocupados y lleno de cariño ante el animal, al parecer ese ranchero frió tiene una debilidad por los animales. Los dos pasaron la noche entera al cuidado del ternero mal herido. Desde ese entonces Sakura decidió estudiar veterinaria, con el fin de cuidar esos seres puros tan hermosos para ella.

-monstruo…-escucha la vos burlona de Touya.-ya llegamos…-

-no soy ningún monstruo-se queja frunciendo el ceño-deja de molestarme…-bajando del taxi, toma sus cosas junto a su hermano, encaminándose a la entrada de la gran casa que se alza con una hermosura impresionante, para los ojos verdes.

En las escaleras los espera una joven de cabellos castaños con una radiante sonrisa. Nakuru al ver a su amiga corre tirándose a sus brazos ocasionando que esta pierda el equilibrio y caigan al suelo.

-¡Sakura!-chilla emocionada-no sabes cuanto te he echado de menos-

-Nakuru…-riendo-yo también te he echado de menos pero me aplastas…-

-perdón-apenada se levanta junto con la castaña.-hola soy Nakuru Tsukishiro, un gusto- extendiendo una mano hacia Touya.

-un gusto Touya Kinomoto…-estrechando la mano mirando disgustado a la joven. Sakura le da un codazo, mirando con reproche a su hermano quien bufa.

-bien!-dice Nakuru-entremos así les muestro sus habitaciones y la casa…-mirando de reojo al Touya.

La casa consistía en dos pisos con cinco habitaciones, un estudio, cocina, comedor y tres baños, toda la decoración es estupenda y bien al estilo de Texas, los muebles de algarrobos, algunos retratos de la familia de ellos y una hermosa chimenea.

Sakura acomoda sus cosas en su nueva habitación, sacando sus ropas y demás. Mientras su mente divaga en cierto ranchero, no lo vio en toda la mañana ni supo nada de el, tal vez la esquive para no tener que soportarla. Según dicho por su amiga el se encuentra con sus hombres manteniendo el ganado y llegara a la tarde.

¿Seguirá odiándola? Se cuestiona una y otra vez atormentándose cada vez más. Ella desea tener un buen trato con ese hombre frió que le robo el corazón desde el primer momento que lo vio montado en ese caballo negro. Esa imagen tan masculina que irradiaba con su cuerpo fuerte y mirada intimidante que provocaba que le temblara las piernas.

Como una chiquilla embobada se quedo contemplándolo, su pecho ancho y bien formado bajo la tela de la camisa, sus fuertes brazos y esas piernas largas y poderosas, pero lo que la volvió loca fue esos ojos celestes como el cielo que solo destilaban hostilidad. El se movía con una destreza junto a su caballo dando la ilusión que son uno solo. Pero tubo que apartar su mirada llena de admiración al sentir el peso de esa mirada gélida en ella. Ignorando esa sonrisa llena de burla.

Desde ahí cada vez que la presencia de el esta cerca suyo se sonrojaba y le temblaban las piernas sin poder dejar de mirar a ese hombre tan perfecto para ella. Se ponía nerviosa hablando incoherencia con Nakuru, que al parecer se había dado cuenta siguiéndole el juego penoso. Mientras que Yue solo la insultaba diciendo que es una niña de cuidad, a pesar de las protesta de su hermana menor.

Pero ahora es todo diferente se dice Sakura, ella tiene veintidós años y es toda una mujer que puede valerse por si misma, no permitirá que ese ranchero engreído la menosprecie por se de la cuidad, el no la conoce, no sabe de su vida ni nada. Le demostrara quien es Sakura Kinomoto y sobre todo le dirá sus sentimiento hacia el. Hará su mejor esfuerzo para que la mire como una mujer y no como una niña malcriada, ella nunca lo fue pero tiene esa mala imagen de ella.

Solo reza por que su tan adorable hermano no le salga el mal genio o que Yue no lance esos comentarios ácidos hacia su persona. Esta semana tiene que ser perfecta, acercase al ranchero indiferente y poder dar con su corazón de hielo. Hacerle ver que ella no es una chiquilla malcriada que puede amarlo y ser una mujer con todas las letras.

Se viste con unos jeans ajustados, una camisa a cuadrille y unas zapatillas negras. El pelo corto lo cepillo tantas veces quedando brilloso y sedoso. Sale a recorrer el lugar, admirando lo precioso que es, se alzan unos árboles grandes con mucha cantidad de follaje, perfecto para tomar un descanso luego de una caminata bajo el sol.

Muchos vaqueros corren de un lado a otro a toda prisa montando sus caballos, otros vienen en grupo junto con los reses, al parecer ya es la temporada de la nevada y tienen que mantener a sus ganados protegidos del mal clima o perderán muchos meses de trabajo o peor sufrirán la ira de cierto ranchero.

No ve la hora que nieve, es lo mas hermoso que hay ver todo adornado por blanco, las vallas, árboles, césped y demás todo parece como una tarjeta de navidad.

Distraída viendo los reces y pérdida en sus cavilaciones no se percata por donde pisa, siguiendo un camino invisible pero de repente es traída de vuelta a la realidad al sentir como la jalan del brazo. Se torpeza con sus propios pies perdiendo el equilibrio, instintivamente cierra sus ojos esperando el gran golpe contra el suelo.

Unos brazos la rodean atrayéndola contra un calido pecho, Sakura aturdida levanta su rostro encontrando al ranchero serio y molesto. Contiene la respiración tensándose sin darse cuenta, sus esmeraldas brillan al ver al responsable de sus suspiros diarios.

-ten mas cuidado por donde andas…-dice monótono- un poco mas y esa serpiente de cascabel te pica-soltando el agarre.

-si-dice nerviosa-gracias… -

-no deberías estar acá…-mirándola con burla- podrás ensuciarte o perderte niña, trata de no salir de la casa a menos si no te acompaña mi hermana…-

-no soy inútil-masculla-puedo cuidarme sola, ya soy una mujer…-

Yue recorre su cuerpo con descaro deteniéndose en el pecho de ella para seguir. Sakura se sonroja apartando su rostro conteniendo su respiración mientras una pequeña ola de placer la recorre.

-es verdad, casi eres una mujer…-esbozando una pequeña sonrisa-pero aun te falta mucho que aprender…-

-soy una mujer, tengo veintidós años…-frunce el ceño.-no soy una nena, Yue-

Yue sabe que es verdad que es una mujer, esta diferente de la ultima vez que la vio, mas alta su cuerpo se termino de desarrollar y esos esmeraldas son mas expresivo. Toda una belleza, se dijo mentalmente, sacude su cabeza intentando sacar esa idea es chica para el aparte son de mundos diferentes, el es un ranchero y ella una chica de cuidad.

-si, pero de cuidad no sabes nada de campo y demás…-girando sobre sus talones-vamos a la casa-

Sakura lo mira con el ceño fruncido siguiendo al hombre arrogante, ¿Por qué no la mira como una mujer? ¿Qué tiene ella de malo para que no la tome en cuenta? ¿Será por que es de la cuidad como el dice? Tal vez busque alguien que sepa algo sobre las actividades y lo que conlleva tener u rancho.

Admite que no sabe ni como plantar una flor, es completamente ignorante lo que respecta a este rubro. Capaz que si aprende sobre lo básico el la tome un poco mas en cuenta.

-¿podrías ayudarme?-pregunta tomando por sorpresa al ranchero.

-¿…?-la mira interrogante y confundido.

-quiero aprender-le dice decidida- es cierto que no se montar ni nada por el estilo, pero puedes enseñarme…-con sus ojos grandes llenos de ilusión. Yue lo considera unos minutos, no le parece mala idea.

-mañana a las ocho te espero en el establo…-mirando a la castaña que sonríe-anda vestida con vaqueros, botas y abrígate…-concluye siguiendo su camino.

En realidad Yue no detesta a Sakura lo que le pasa es totalmente opuesto, el la ama no sabe como fue pero la ama. El motivo por el cual no se acerca a ella es para no sufrir. Los dos son de dos mundos diferentes, ella es una niña de la cuidad tiene ocho años menos nunca se acostumbraría a las actividades ni las reglas de este lugar. Esta muy acostumbrada a lo sencillo. En cambio el es un ranchero de treinta años chapado a la antigua, el típico hombre que piensa en casarse para tener relaciones sexuales, tener la mujer a la cual ama y es amado, tener hijos con ella en su casa cuidando de ellos y esperándolo con la comida hecha.

Sakura es una mujer, dulce e inocente capaz de dar todo por el bien del otro sin darse cuenta cuando la usan. Sabe que es virgen se le nota a millas, por lo cual no debe tener experiencia con los hombres y menos con uno como el. Si llegara lejos, acostándose con el tienen que casarse. Pero ella no será feliz, al tener que vivir lejos de los lujos que le otorga la cuidad, dejar de trabajar y dedicarse a la casa y sus hijos. Tiene que mostrarle que ella no pertenece a ese mundo o que no le gustara.

La cena paso tranquila y ameno, Sakura hablo con Nakuru sobre sus estudios y demás. Touya solo se burlaba de su hermana pequeña viendo su enfado mientras que Yue solo miraba a la castaña furiosa al ser llamada monstruo.

**8:00 AM de la mañana. 21 de diciembre…**

Sakura espera sentada en una esquina del establo bostezando sin cesar. Le cuesta levantarse temprano, siempre fue así pero luego de unos minutos siempre se le pasan.

Yue al entrar la ve cabeceando soltando sus bostezos, sonríe.

-buenos días…-saluda monótono caminando hacia un caballo blanco.

-buenos días Yue…-sonriendo.- ¿con que empiezo?-entusiasmada.

-hoy aprenderás a montar…- dice sacando las cosas requeridas junto dos caballos uno blanco y el otro negro con mirar llena de maldad. Con suma paciencia y tranquilidad, le explica que va primero como colocar cada cosa y entre otras. Sakura mira atenta todo memorizando lo dicho por Yue.

-bien ¿sabes montar?-pregunta- al parecer no…-con pesar al escuchar la risita nerviosa. Se acerca a ella junto al caballo blanco, con sus manos masculinas la toma de la cintura ayudándola a montar al se puso tensa conteniendo su respiración mirando azorada al hombre de ojos celestes.

-gracias-tímida. Yue no responde se monta rápido y con elegancia a su potro.

-bien iremos a recorrer las tierras…-

Los dos recorren las tierras, el cabello corto castaño danza al compás mientras que ese extraño cabello largo plateado se alborota. Sakura mira todo extasiada, es hermoso andar en caballo, ver el hermoso lugar con un sol radiante a pesar del frió, nunca vio algo tan único, natural y puro. Para ella es todo nuevo a pesar que ya allá ido bastante al rancho.

Yue contempla fascinado las expresiones de Sakura, tan sorprendida adorando todo los que sus ojos le regalan. Los rayos de sol se posan en ese cuerpo femenino y delicado dándole el aspecto a una diosa o una ilusión ante sus ojos. Lastima que ella esta fuera de su alcance.

Pasaron el día recorriendo el lugar a veces caminando para descansar un poco de estar arriba del caballo. Por una ves mantuvieron una charla sin insultos de por medio. El se entero sobre la vida de ella.

Cuando Sakura tuvo cinco años su madre falleció por una enfermedad dejando a cargo a su padre con ella y su hermano. Tardaron dos años en reponerse y comenzar otro ritmo de vida. Pero años después, cuando ella cumplió quince y su hermano dieciocho su padre murió en un accidente de auto.

Touya se hizo cargo de la casa y de su pequeña hermana, pero no llegaba con la plata y casi nunca estaba en la casa con ella. Sakura lo extrañaba y odiaba verlo tan cansado y frustrado por eso decidió salir a buscar trabajo cuidando a una señora ya muy ansiaba. Al principio Touya se negó, termino accediendo luego de una pelea donde ella lloraba diciendo que lo extraña y no le gustaba estar sola en esa enorme casa.

Al parecer esa castaña no están mimada como pensó, ha sufrido mucho y salio adelante con su único familiar su hermano. Le contó a medias que el también tubo que hacerse cargo del rancho y su hermana al morir sus padre tras un tiroteo. Al terminar con su día, regresaron a la casa, cenaron todos juntos. Sakura y Nakuru armaron planes sobre la noche de navidad.

Touya solo hacia llamas de trabajo discutiendo con todos los que osaban a creerse mejores que el. Sakura lo miraba resignada, pero la mayor parte del tiempo miraba a escondidas al ranchero que fingía no darse cuenta. Yue necesita pensar con claridad no puede dejarse llevar por sus deseos.

.

.

.

**Al otro día. 22 de diciembre-**

Sakura le daba de comer a los terneros solos sin una madre, Yue la ayudaba con algunos, el silencio que reina es uno incomodo. Sakura quiere entablar una conversación con el pero no sabe como, el es muy complejo con sus gustos. Yue controla su deseo de besarla, no puede ella es mas chica e inocente. Es una nena aun y sobre todo una de cuidad. Se repite constantemente.

-están muy desnutridos…-dice Sakura acariciando a un ternero negro.-necesitan mas proteínas o no podrán sobrevivir…-

-Y ¿que has de saber tú?-dice enarcando una ceja plateada-

-se que se morirán en menos de un mes…-con el ceño fruncido- a menos que le des los nutrientes necesarios… yo soy veterinaria-

-¿desde cuando estudias veterinaria?-con burla.

-hace dos años-dice orgullosa-en dos mas o uno terminare…-

-no sabia que te gustara esa profesión-pensativos.-no esta mal…-murmura para si mismo.

-admito que antes no me llamaba la atención-mirando al ranchero-pero desde el día en el que te ayude a cuidar al ternero, me jure salvar y atender a los animales, ellos también necesitan alguien que los cuide…-

-cierto, muchos son lastimados a la hora de la caza o cuando su manada son alteradas por un depredador…-recordando el suceso de antaño.-pensé que no te gustaba ensuciarte las manos…-con burla.

-hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi,-con reproche- siempre andas juzgándome sin darme una oportunidad en mostrarte quien soy-con amargura pronuncia cada palabra.

Yue afirma, no se molesta en negarlo es en vano. Nunca se toma la molestias en hablar con ella sobre sus gustos y demás no la conoce como ella a el.

-¿Qué harás cuando termines de estudiar?-posando su mirada fría en la castaña.

-No se,-admite-yo quiero atender a los animales de granjas o demás no simplemente perros, gatos o pájaros…-frunciendo la boca.

-¿te gustaría trabajar en un rancho?-incrédulo.

-si ¿Por qué no?-dice- me gusta mucho el ambiente de este lugar, nada que ver a la cuidad…-

Yue no responde solo se dedica terminar de alimentar a los terneros. Esa niña es una caja de sorpresa, quiere trabajar en un rancho cuidando a los animales que alberga. El necesita un veterinario que lo mantenga al tanto sobre la salud de sus ganados y demás. Tal vez Sakura sea apta para ese puesto pero lo que le impediría seria vivir en la cuidad de Jacksonville. Por supuesto que le daría un techo para vivir mientras ella haga al pie de la letra su trabajo.

La mira de reojo, ella tiene la cabeza de uno en su regazo mientras le da el biberón repartiéndole caricias. Esperara unos días para proponerle ese puesto, y lo mejor que la tendrá todos los días para el aunque no la pueda tocar.

Al finalizar cada uno regreso a la casa dándose una ducha para bajar a comer junto con los demás, Sakura se percata que su hermano pasa mas tiempo con Nakuru quien no para de sonreír y molestarlo escuchando sus palabras hirientes. Touya solo desea un segundo de paz sin esa mujer obsesiva que no le da un respiro de su presencia.

Yue solo enarca una ceja a su hermana que se hace la desentendida, al terminar fueron a descansar para el nuevo día que los aguarda.

.

.

.

**·23 de diciembre…**

Al otro día las dos amigas salieron al centro de Jacksonville de compras para la Navidad. Sakura le compro una campera a su hermano, ya que la suya es deplorable de tantos usos. Nakuru compro unas botas a Yue y uno a escondidas a Touya. Las dos recorrieron las calles disfrutando del día y se fueron a comer en el restauran Clow. Ambas se pusieron al tanto de sus vidas, pero tuvieron que regresar al ver que unas nubes comenzabas asomar anunciando una tormenta de nieve.

Yue junto con Touya, comenzaron a buscar leña y provisiones para esa noche fría. El ranchero se aseguro de su ganado, traslado bolsas de alimentos al establo como algunas leñas por las dudas. En ningún momento salio de su mente la pequeña Sakura. Cada vez se le complicaba mas ignorarla.

A la noche, Nakuru, Touya y Sakura se encontraban sentados frente a la chimenea viendo una película.

-¿Nakuru y Yue?-cuestiona Sakura preocupada-

-de seguro en el establo revisando a los animales…-mirando la película mientras se acerca de apoco a Touya.

Sakura se levanta tomando su abrigo, sale en la noche fría con el fuerte viento y las nubes grises tirando a negras amenazando con una tormenta. Al llegar ve a Yue con un caballo todo tapado.

-¿Yue?-dudosa-¿Qué haces aquí con este frió?-

-cuido a Kerberos…-acariciándolo-¿Qué haces acá?-

-te vine a buscar…-acercándose a ellos-¿Qué le sucede?-mirando al caballo castaño.

-esta enfermo-dice-y no aguanta mucho las temperaturas bajas…-

-pobrecito…-sentándose a su lado, posa una mano en el lomo.

-si, pero mejor vete que la temperatura descenderá aun mas…-mirando hacia la ventana.

-no importa me quedare con voz a cuidar a Kero-decidida-ya veras que no le sucederá nada-con una sonrisa.

Ambos se quedan en silencio, atento a Kerberos que solo descansa tranquilo junto a ellos. El ruido del viento se escucha golpeando los vidrios, la nieve cae sin piedad mientras el frió cala los huesos de ambos jóvenes. Sakura tiembla abrazándose a ella misma con la intención de calmar el frió. El ranchero se percata y saca una frazada guardada tapando a la castaña.

Sakura le sonríe, pero al ver que el no se cubre decide ponerse a su lado abrigando a los dos aunque sufran mas el frió así. Yue la abraza sentándola entre sus piernas así envolver sus cuerpo con la frazada. Ella se acurruca mas a el sintiendo su calor mientras Yue la rodea con sus fuertes brazos dejándose vencer por el agradable sueño.

.

.

.

**24 de diciembre-**

Yue se despierta soltando un bostezo, sus ojos se posan en Sakura, quien duerme placidamente entre sus brazos. Le recorre una sensación calida por todo el cuerpo, no le molestaría amanecer así siempre, ante sus ojos ella es lo más perfecto. Le acomoda unos mechones castaños y besa sus suaves labios disfrutando del contacto. Se conforma con ese leve contacto, Sakura se remueve murmurando, sus brazos delgados rodean el tórax del ranchero.

-despierta Sakura…-la llama-Sakura…-

-mmm…-frunciendo el ceño-un poquito mas-acurrucándose. Yue suspira, tomando en brazos a la castaña y emprender camino hacia la casa. Con cuidado la deposita en su cama no queriendo despertar a nadie. Pero se ve preso al abrazo de ella, al momento de querer irse. No opuso resistencia y se acostó junto con ella, disfrutando de la sensación placentera de tenerla a su lado, como su fueran marido y mujer.

-hermosa…-susurra admirando el rostro relajado de ella, iluminado por los rayos del sol.

Alrededor de las ocho de la mañana todos los habitantes de la casa comenzaron a despertar. Nakuru sonríe mientras casi corre por el pasillo tarareando. Abre la puerta de un golpe.

-¡buen día Touya!-chilla alegre-mira traje el desayuno para los dos!-sentándose en la cama.

-Nakuru sal….-masculla-de aquí…-

-¡no hasta que desayunemos!-acercándose a el-mira que delicioso se ve-

Touya suelta una palabrota haciendo que ella se sonroje. En silencio comparten un desayuno, sacando el lado hostil y orgulloso de Kinomoto admite muy a regañadas que esa chica le atrae pero lo asusta que sea tan obsesiva y persistente. Pero lo que mas le alerta es su pequeña hermana, al parecer esta formando un lazo con ese ranchero frió. No quiere que sufra, sabe que ese ranchero es muy terco y obstinado y que le costara admitir en vos alta que ama a su hermana y eso puede que los perjudique.

,,,

Sakura mira apenada al ranchero que solo sonríe burlón, no sabe donde meterse. El durmió con ella porque no lo dejo ir. Le fue agradable despertarse en sus brazos y verlo con su rostro sereno iluminado por la tenue luz.

-lo…-tartamudea- lo… lo… siento…-con su rostro rojo.

-no importa-tranquilo-me gusta despertar con una linda mujer en mis brazos…-contemplando la expresión ahogada de Sakura-vístete iremos al centro…-

...

-lamento, lo que dijo Touya-dice Sakura caminando a la par de Yue mientras observa los locales-el es un poco bruto…-

-no lo culpo.-mirando a Sakura-Nakuru suele ser un dolor de cabeza cuando algo se le ocurre.-resignado.

Su hermana se obsesiono con Touya, que no es el poseedor de la paciencia y su hermana lo atosiga persiguiéndolo por todos lados. El pobre hombre debe sentirse acorralado y temeroso ante la pasión obsesiva de ella. Sin darse cuenta su hermana esta ahuyentado al pobre hombre con sus acciones.

-pero no le da el derecho a ser tan grosero…-ceñuda- con las personas-

-se siente acorralado-buscando un restauran-y atrapado por mi hermana, es lógico que reaccione así.-

-¿acorralado?-sin entender.

-si, mayormente a los hombres no nos gusta ser perseguidos a todos lados-con burla- y Nakuru es persistente a tal grado que causa temor en un hombre.-

-¿no te gusta que te persigan?-enarcando una ceja.

-depende quien sea…-responde perezoso-me gusta mas elegir yo a quien perseguir…-

El silencio reina por unos momentos dando espacio a los pensamientos de ambos.

-¿alguna vez te enamoraste?-cuestiona Yue sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Sakura parpadea unas cuantas veces, esa pregunta la tomo por sorpresa.

-si y ¿tu?-temiendo la respuesta.

-si… ¿de quien te enamoraste?-

-de un imposible…-responde amargamente- ¿y quien es esa mujer afortunada?-con dolor.

-¿un imposible?-ignora la otra pregunta-¿Por qué?

-porque para el no existo soy un cero a la izquierda-sus esmeraldas se apagan-una nena de cuidad…-murmura para si misma. Yue abre sus ojos al escucharla. Sabe que no lo quiso decir en vos alta pero a fin de cuenta su inconciente la traiciono. Ella esta enamorada de el, pero piensa que no la ama.

-no todo es lo que parece…-se limita a contestar para seguir con su camino junto a la castaña cabizbaja.

Sakura se siente fatal, al no ser correspondida por el único hombre que logro cautivarla sin proponérselo pero para el es una nena todavía y a su pesar una malcriada según su parecer. Desearía hacerle ver que es una mujer dispuesta hacerle feliz, capaz de llevar a delante una familia.

Suspira fuertemente intentando olvidarse por un momento de todo. Copos blancos de nieve caen con delicadeza por Jacksonville, danzando junto al viento frió, tiñendo al pueblo de blanco.

-¡ah que hermoso!-con una radiante sonrisa. Sakura corre para dar unas vueltas disfrutando del tacto de la fría nieve contra su piel.-esta noche será una linda navidad…-son sus ojos esmeraldas brillando de esperanza.

Yue solo la mira bailar jugando con la nieve, su corto cabello castaño se alborota dándole un aspecto salvaje pero sin perder esa ternura que destila la hermosa mujer.

La risueña risa de ella resuena llenando de calidez al ranchero frió. El se siente cómodo con ella a su lado, ese vació que tubo desde hace tiempo es llenado con una enorme calidez y amor, provocando que el no pueda imaginar un segundo lejos de ella, tener el deseo de protegerla por siempre.

Sin darse cuenta termino con ella en sus brazos mirándolo curiosa y nerviosa con sus mejillas sonrojadas. Con una mano masculina le acomoda unos mechones castaños disfrutando su tacto.

-¿Yue?-lo llama en un susurro. Pero el esta muy lejos de escucharlo, sus celestes se posan en los labios entre abiertos de ella y gime deseoso. Sin esperar mas la besa con pasión y una ternura inimaginable al ser ese ranchero cruel como todos lo definían. Sakura débil ante el le corresponde disfrutando cada segundo, sujetándose de su campera mientras el la estrecha mas hacia si.

-¿Por qué?-cuestiona Sakura al separarse mirando a Yue.

-estamos bajo un muerdago…-señala mirando hacia arriba. Sakura alza su vista donde señalo el.

-pero…-confundida-eso se hace con la persona a quien más ame…-con dolor.

-no veo el problema-arrogante-yo cumplí con la tradición que acompaña al muerdago en navidad-

Sakura lo mira asombrada ¿acaso escucho bien? O ¿esta soñando? No puede ser que ese ranchero al que ama en secreto hace mas de dos años le este diciendo de forma indirecta que…

-¿acaso… vos-titubea. Yue besa la frente de ella.

-si…-responde.

-pero si vos me odias-aturdida-soy una niña de cuidad al tu parecer… no comprendo Yue-el suspira estrechando mas el cuerpo femenino.

-nunca te odie-viendo la sorpresa de ella-simplemente no te quería cerca, por el motivo que te deseaba, así que decidí hacerte la vida imposible mientras estabas acá…-admite- con el tiempo empecé amarte con mas intensidad-

Sakura suelta unas lagrimillas abrazando mas a Yue mientras esconde su rostro en el pecho de el.

-pensé que no sentías nada por mi…- susurra débilmente-¿Por qué no me dijiste? ¿Porque me evadías?-

-por el simple hecho que me eres inalcanzable-mostrando amargura en su rostro-yo nunca podría darte lo que necesitas o todos esos lujos, soy un hombre chapado a la antigua…-

-pero yo no quiero nada de lujos…-posando sus esmeraldas en los celestes-te quiero a ti y a nadie más…-

-pero tendrás que vivir en el rancho,-le advierte-con sus costumbre, para mi el casamiento es sagrado y permanente…-

-no importa, siempre me gusto este pueblo-con una sonrisa-yo también comparto tu mismo pensamiento sobre el matrimonio.

-¿segura? Yo quiero que seas feliz aunque no sea en mis brazos…-jugando con un mechón castaño.

-segura-sus ojos brillan con intensidad-mi felicidad es a tu lado Yue…-

El se sonroja levemente, comparten un beso mas bajo ese muerdago siendo observados por curiosos habitantes que dan rienda suelta a los murmuros sobre esa pareja despareja.

-esta será la mejor navidad.-dice Sakura. Yue solo afirma para juntar nuevamente sus labios con esa mujer tan especial para el. Vivirá para hacerla feliz, oír sus risas con sus hermosos ojos con ese brillo que le quita el aliento. No puede dejarla ir sin sentir que es apuñalado sin piedad, sin darse cuenta ella se convirtió tan necesaria como respirar para su vida.

-tu eres mi navidad... pequeña Sakura...-

* * *

**_The end..._**

**_Hola, espero que les allá gustado, admito que no sabia que escribir sobre esta pareja que tanto me gusta pero me salio esto, espero no decepcionarlas. Gracias por tomarse las molestias en leer._**


End file.
